<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plagg: Perhaps I Judged You Too Harshly @Dinosaurs by Salem_V</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428131">Plagg: Perhaps I Judged You Too Harshly @Dinosaurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V'>Salem_V</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Bathtubs, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower, Episode: s03 Miraculeur | Miraculer, Fluff, Hurt Plagg, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, the dinosaurs weren’t weak. And getting hit with cataclysm actually really hurt. Transforming had never felt worse, Plagg could tell Adrien wasn’t fairing well either, judging from the grimace of pain that was painted onto Adrien’s face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plagg: Perhaps I Judged You Too Harshly @Dinosaurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the request was for Plagg to be sick, but I couldn't come up with any ideas on how to get Plagg sick. So, I had an idea of what if the miraculous cure didn't fix Plagg? And Plagg still felt the pain of cataclysm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out, the dinosaurs weren’t weak. And getting hit with cataclysm actually really hurt. Transforming had never felt worse, he could tell Adrien wasn’t fairing well either, judging from the grimace of pain that was painted onto Adrien’s face. </p><p>He was proud of his holder for continuing to fight despite the condition they were in. Thankfully, the cure fixed most of it, but Plagg still felt awful. The miraculous cure didn’t exactly cure everything; The miraculous cure healed the holders and fixed any damage caused by the Akuma. But the one thing the cure didn’t heal was the Kwami’s. </p><p>Adrien let his transformation fall with a sigh. “Man, that was awful. I feel bad for whoever I’ve used cataclysm on in the past.” Plagg hummed out a response, unable to do anything else. “Plagg?” </p><p>Plagg laid down on the bed and shut his eyes. Trying to ignore the ache in his bones. Not even the smell of cheese could make him want to move from where he was laying. “Is everything okay?” Adrien asked concerned at Plagg’s lack of interest in the cheese he had been aging for some time. </p><p>Adrien ran through the possible reasons his friend wouldn’t be interested in cheese. “Are you sick?” He questioned, gently easing himself on the bed. Being careful not to jostle Plagg too much. </p><p>Plagg weakly shook his head, “Is it because of the Akuma?” Adrien tried again. Plagg groaned weakly giving a small nod. “Did the miraculous not cure you?” </p><p>“No, the cure only works on fixing the harm done to holders.” Adrien nodded in half understanding. “I should be fine tomorrow though.” Adrien smiled at that, at least his friend wouldn’t be in pain for too long.</p><p>Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of ways he could make his friend feel better. “Hey, wanna take a warm bath? Whenever I don’t feel good I find it very soothing.” Plagg mulled the suggestion over, before giving a small nod. </p><p>Adrien quickly set to work on filling the bathtub up with warm water; Careful not to make it too hot. Once Adrien deemed the bathtub full enough, he shut the water and returned to the bathroom. </p><p>Gently scooping up Plagg, he moved slowly, careful not to jostle Plagg around too much. Quickly stripping out of his own clothes, he gently stepped into the water, slowly lowering his body. </p><p>Plagg sighed in content, the warm water helping with the soreness. Purring gently, Plagg felt himself dozing off. Adrien smiled when he saw Plagg loosen up, the tension fading. </p><p>Leaning back Adrien let his eyes close, his mind drifted back to the battle from that day. Biting his lip as he recalled the ache and overwhelming pain that had washed over him. Idly petting Plagg, Adrien let his mind wander. </p><p>What would have happened if he wasn’t in the suit? What would have happened if Plagg hadn’t taken the brunt of it? Adrien frowned and shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. Lowering his arms into the water, sinking down further until only his head remained afloat. </p><p>Glancing at the clock that was in the bathroom, he let his eyes drift close. He still had a good 45 minutes before he was needed. The comforting sound of Plagg plus the comforting warmth of the water was enough for him to join Plagg in dozing off. </p><p>Feeling the bathwater begin to grow cold Adrien knew it was time to get out. After gently scooping Plagg out of the water and placing the kwami on a towel, he drained the bathtub. </p><p>After quickly drying off and throwing on clothes, he had an idea. Opening a cabinet and rifling through he found the blowdryer. Plugging it in he turned it on the lowest setting and turned it so it was blowing on Plagg. </p><p>“What is that?” Plagg mumbled, not opposed just curious, the warm air blowing on him was comforting and soothing the remaining ache.</p><p>“It’s a blowdryer, it’s used to dry hair,” Adrien explained, keeping the blowdryer on Plagg. </p><p>Once the Plagg was dry, Adrien gently and carefully moved Plagg back onto the bed. “Do you want your cheese?” Plagg thought and then nodded. The tension that was previously in his body had faded. </p><p>Smiling at the sight and smell of the camembert, “My gooeyness!” Adrien smiled at the excitement in his voice. This time not making any complaints when some crumbs fell on the sheets; He was too relieved to see his friend acting more like himself. </p><p>Plagg quickly devoured the cheese, though not as quickly as he typically would have, Adrien was still glad to see him eat. </p><p>“Ah, that hit the spot! I feel better already!” Plagg announced before sprawling out on his side of the bed. Finally drifting off, the ache soothed enough not to bother him. </p><p>Adrien smiled at the sight of the kwami and glanced at the clock, sighing he got ready to have dinner. Hesitating slightly as he went to grab the door handle, what if he accidentally used cataclysm on a person? </p><p>A sense of dread washed over him, his anxiety quickly spiking. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths, vowing to be more careful when using his power, he composed himself and opened the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you guys think?<br/>If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr and send me a request<a href="https://salem-v.tumblr.com"> give this a clicky click </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>